Thaw
by La5021
Summary: Just a short one-shot of Jack and Tooth. Rainbow Snowcone.


**_Hi guys! So, this is my first attempt at a Rise of the Guardians fic and I'm not entirely sure how it turned out. Any feedback is more than welcome, as long as it's within reason, of course. I should really be focusing on my other stories, but what can I say? Inspiration struck :) Let me know what you think!_**  
**_Be warned: it oozes fluff :) _**

* * *

**Chapter** 1

The Guardian of Memories, also known as the Tooth Fairy, or Tooth for short, sat perched upon a frost encrusted branch with the winter spirit himself, the Guardian of Joy.

Jack Frost awkwardly ran a hand through his snowy hair after lamely attempting to wrap an arm around his feather covered friend. Well, more than a friend; at least to him. Tooth had looked at him with those sharp amethyst eyes, filled with childlike wonder and unbridled joy, in that precise moment and the courage he'd worked up, suddenly vanished. By averting his eyes, he missed the crestfallen expression that crossed her bird-like features.

Smooth, Jack. Smooth.

This time with her was precious; he knew that. It wouldn't be long before Baby Tooth would call for her and she'd be whisked back to the Tooth Palace and back to work.

It was far too quiet for his liking. The only sound in the immediate vicinity was the quick thud-thud-thud of Tooth's heartbeat. He didn't know how or why, but it somehow calmed him enough to break the ice.

"So..." he began lightly, hoping to regain her attention. She turned to look at him, her eyes hopeful and affectionate. How was he supposed to think straight when she looked at him like that?

"So..." she continued, the corners of her lips curving slightly at the sight of the fumbling Guardian. She could almost see the wheels turning inside his head.

The wintery landscape before her called to her and before she was fully aware of her own actions, Tooth was on the ground, her feet light on the snow. She held her hand out to Jack, who glady accepted it, his expression bemused. Tooth thought it was adorable.

The feeling of her warm slender fingers intertwined with his, sent a shot of warmth through his cold heart, not at all unpleasant. He briefly wondered if his cool touch was equally pleasing as he found hers, but the dazzling smile she sent him as she pulled him towards the frozen lake, quelled whatever fears he had left.

It seemed like a good idea at first, but Tooth suddenly felt nervous. Stepping onto the slippery surface, she clutched Jack's shoulders, holding on for longer than was strictly necessary, but he didn't seem to mind. And he didn't really. He revelled in the close contact. Mindful of her delicate feathers and Tooth herself, he laid his staff on the snow and pulled her to the center of the lake, not once wavering as he decided to sway them gently to the non-existant music.

The Moon encased their little winter wonderland in light that glowed more and more with each passing minute. Tooth laid her head agains Jack's chest and she could swear she could feel a slow heartbeat underneath the cover of his midnight blue hoodie.

It must have a shock for Jack as well, for his eyes widened at the unfamiliar warmth that spread throughtout his entire being.

"Tooth! I..." Heat rose to his cheeks and the fairy could see the blush forming. She'd known him for two years and she had never seen the cool Jack Frost blush before. He hugged Tooth closer to him, the space between them now completely closed. He beautifully coloured feathers tickled the skin of his neck as he breathed in her exotic scent. Different assortments of fruits came to mind: mango, lime, strawberry, orange, lemon and rasberry. A rainbow indeed.

The awkwardness was all but forgotten as he pulled back slightly to gaze into her wonderfully violet eyes; two bright gems shining in the glow of the Man in the Moon. He inched closer to her enticing pink lips, his breath cool on her rosy cheeks. Her own lips parted in antipation and her eyes came to a close, revealing equally pink eyelids. How come he'd never noticed before? He was generally rather attentive with anything that regarded Tooth.

All thoughts left his mind when their lips finally made contact. Warmth and exhilaration filled him completely and he could feel himself smiling against her lips.

In a rather uncharacteristic act of clumsiness from the King of Frost, he lost his footing in his excitement and brought both himself and the Tooth Fairy to the ground. Of course the ice didn't feel at all cold to him and if he was being completely honest - and not the gentleman he thought himself to be in Tooth's presence - the fact that Tooth was now sprawled on top him was not uncomfortable. Quite the contrary.

Lifting a hand to brush the wayward feathers out of her eyes, he noticed she was blushing.

"Sorry, that doesn't usually happen," he said, gently sitting up and pulling her to her feet.

"It's fine. It was nice." She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. The mischievous glint, that she was so accustomed to - as was Bunnymund, she was sure - returned to his ice-blue eyes. Not good, not good.

"Nice, huh? Lying on top of me was nice?" The teen was enjoying this far too much for her liking. He smirked at her, his hand, though, never leaving hers. And she didn't want it to.

Heat flooded her cheeks once more.

"Well, yes, but no..."

"No?"

"Yes, it was nice," she relented. His smirk grew wider. While she knew Jack was teasing her, she could see the worry he had for her.

"And the kiss?" he prodded. Tooth averted her eyes suddenly feeling embarassed. Jack noticed this and let go of her hand to touch her cheek and guide her eyes back to his. "I didn't mean to embarass you. It was nice. More than nice actually."

It was Tooth that initiated their second kiss. Touched by his words and emboldened by the power she had over this truly wonderful, caring boy - one of her hands clutched the back of his neck, the other went to his hair. It really was as soft as the snow he created with a wave of his staff.

Their moment was interrupted all to soon by the sound of very small wings and the quiet squeak of a little fairy. Reluctantly they pulled apart and Tooth sighed in both frustration and wistfulness. Jack appeared to be even more dejected than her. She smiled sadly at him and with a quick peck on the cheek, she took after the demanding Baby Tooth. Jack swore he saw the tiny version of the Fairy Queen swoon a little at her queen's display of affection. His focus turned to the beating of his heart that seemed to grow in frequency with each new intake of breath.

He didn't know what to think really, only that Tooth had thawed everything about him.

* * *

**_Corny ending, I know, but I couldn't think of a better way of ending it. Anyway, how'd I do? Was it awesome, good, awful, or just average? I repeat: any comment is more than welcome and criticism is accepted as long as it's within reason and hateful :) If any of you have any requests, I'm at your disposal. Just PM me. R&R!_**


End file.
